Pizza For Breakfast
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: A one shot sequel to "The Naked Truth." This story answers the question of what happened to the pizza.
**I have to thank my muse malexfaith who was the first to review my story "The Naked Truth" in which I was asked "what happened to the pizza" here is the answer. I also wanted to pull Maura's character back into herself some since we all know she isn't really religious.**

 *** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 _Jane smiled at the woman that had just woken up and now was staring back into her eyes._

" _How did you sleep?" Maura asked smiling._

" _Like a baby. It was the best night sleep I have had in years."_

 _Maura loved the adoration she was seeing in Jane's eyes._

" _I guess it just took you for that to happen."_

" _Jane…"_

" _No seriously…you and the naked truth" She said smiling then kissed her truth good morning._

"I think I just slept without any dreams."

Maura smiled and pulled Jane over on top of her wanting to feel the weight of the woman on her. "No dreams."

"No dreams…" Jane said confirming with a smile.

"Would you like to make some of our own?" She said with a sultry smile.

"Why… Dr. Isles are you trying to seduce me this morning?"

"Does that offend you?"

"Hell no... I just wanted to make sure so I could keep up."

"Oh, I believe you will match me Detective Rizzoli… and much more." Maura said seductively as she reached behind Jane's head and pulled her down into a sensuous kiss.

Joe Friday was really glad her human was up because she had to go and began barking allowing Jane to know it was way past time to go outside.

"Go away Joe I'm busy." Jane said growling at the dog.

"Jane… she needs to go outside."

"I know but I need your lips."

"I think a puddle in the middle of your floor trumps my lips at the moment." She said laughing at the pout on her new lover's face.

"Oh, all right stop yapping…" she said as she begrudgingly got out of bed finding clothes to put on. "Don't you move a muscle…I'll be right back." She said looking at Maura.

"Oh… I was going to start some coffee and see if you have anything in your refrigerator for breakfast. If not… we will have to leave and get some somewhere."

"We are not leaving this apartment today. I'll check and make coffee plus your breakfast. Just stay right there."

"Jane… I'm not looking for an escape from you. You know that, right?"

"I know…I'm just not ready for this moment to be finished." Joe barked up at Jane again…"Okay…Okay…"

"I'll be right here when you return." Maura said as Jane gave her that smile of happiness that only she could pull off.

"Come on Joe…let's check the refrigerator before we leave." Jane said as the two left the bedroom.

Jane looked into the ice box then below… two beers, a half a jar of mayo, and some science experiment growing in some Tupperware in the back. "Shit… I'll have to go to the market because I'm not letting a naked Maura out of my bed yet." She thought to herself as she picked the dog up and opened the door. Jane started to step out into the hall when her foot kicked a box that was on the floor at her door. "Yes!" she said out loud. There was a large pizza box in front of her door where it was delivered last night and they were too busy to hear the delivery guy. "Breakfast of champions will be served soon." She said as she put the pizza on the breakfast bar and took the dog out to pee.

XXXXX

Maura came out of the bedroom knowing Jane hadn't started the coffee and that the woman never had anything healthy to eat in her refrigerator. She saw the pizza and knew that Jane was planning on serving that to her for breakfast and laughed and started making the coffee. Jane returned with Joe in hand and saw Maura in her terry cloth robe. "Hey you are not supposed to be out of bed let alone dressed."

"Jane…I didn't smell any coffee brewing and I know for a fact that there is nothing in this apartment to eat that is considered in any form or fashion healthy for breakfast."

"Yes, there is…pizza. It has meat, tomatoes, mushrooms, and even green stuff in it."

"That green stuff is spinach."

"See stuff that even Popeye would eat."

"Jane…" she said laughing at the woman who was now showing off her biceps.

"I'm Popeye the sailor man,

I'm Popeye the sailor man,

I'm strong to the finish

because I eats me spinach.

I'm Popeye the sailor man." Jane sang the song to the cartoon.

Maura was bent over laughing with tears rolling down her face.

"What you got something against Olive Oil's man there Doctor Isles." Jane said smiling at Maura as the woman was clearly having trouble recovering from the giggles at her antics.

"Well Jane… I'm the one who eats the spinach on the pizza so it should be me showing off my biceps."

"So, you want to be the butch one…Do you now Doctor Isles? Who knew your secret life there?"

"Stop it Jane… I'm going to get the hicccuppps from lauggghhing." She said as said hiccups manifested.

Jane ran up and picked Maura up off the floor and spun her around trying to startle the woman's hiccups away.

Laughing in between "Put me downs," they both ended up in a fit of giggles. She finally put Maura down after being successful at getting the woman over her hiccups with the twirling.

"Okay Popeye… heat me's spinach then and I will pour you a cup of coffee." Maura said loving this new side of Jane she was seeing.

"No heat…you have to eat pizza cold in the mornings."

"Oh, no I do not…I will try it only if it is heated so that any bacteria that has been formed from the lack of refrigeration will be killed."

"You know it's very hard to eat like a normal human being around you."

"Maybe…but when was the last time you had an upset stomach since meeting me?"

Jane thought and she hadn't and shook her head that she couldn't remember a time.

"I rest my case…heat the pizza please."

"Fine" Jane said as she got two plates and placed pizza on them to heat. She decided that while it heated she would ask the woman something that was on her mind. "Maur…"

"Yes?"

"You quoted the Bible to me yesterday. I didn't think you were religious."

"I'm not…I'm a scientist…but I have study religion to understand humans. I find that early scientists were often called prophets, healers, or mystics in their day."

"But you quoted the Bible."

"Yes…I have read it and found useful passages. I believe in the power of love Jane. There are many things I cannot explain with my microscope that I have seen healed with the only explanation being the power of love. So, I guess you could say my religion is love. My religion doesn't believe in shame at being what we are created to be." The microwave went off and Jane went and got their pizza while Maura got their coffee.

"I like that. Now eat your spinach doctor I want you to have enough strength to toot your whistle when I carry you back into the bedroom."

"I do not need spinach for that Jane…but if pizza for breakfast makes you this frisky then I might have to reconsider my position on its health value."

"Why Doctor Isles I do believe I have corrupted you."

"No, you haven't...pizza still has little nutritional value. But it does seem to encourage a fun cardiac work out which is healthy and produces hemoglobin A… which is proven to ward off colds."

"Who knew I was eating healthy all this time."

"That isn't what I said Jane."

"I know…but pizza and a naked Maura for breakfast that has to be a right up there with a multivitamin." Jane said as she picked up the woman who had finished eating and carried her to the bedroom singing the Popeye song which Maura gave a toot to at the end of.

 **Thank you all for reading my story… I find myself writing these short pieces to get myself into a happier atmosphere. We just put my father into hospice the day before I put up "I Could Lose."**

 **I have been alluding to personal issues being the reason for it taking more time in posting my series Joy, Scars, Fear and now I feel the need to share since I'm sure it will be longer spaces between stories in that piece.**

 **I am writing on it but I must admit it is a slower process lately. These short pieces' help keep the creative juices flowing but I find it is easier to miss mistakes.**

 **I apologize that I do not edit as much on these smaller pieces as I should. Sometimes there seems to be little time but I will try and make a better effort. I just ask maybe some patients in that area because it is one of my weaknesses. This is why I had a proof reader and an editor when I published my book.**


End file.
